


To Loose Her

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askOne where Ginger almost gets killed on a mission and Merlin freaks out of her when she gets back. I want it to be angst’s please and I love how you write them.





	To Loose Her

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Merlin asked angrily. Ginger could tell that he had been pacing to room.  
“What was I doing? I was doing my job!” Ginger said with venom, already on edge.  
“You could have been killed the way you were trouncing around. Or worse caught.” Merlin said, exasperated.  
“That’s what tequila was there for. To back me up.” Ginger stressed.  
“You still need to work on your sneaking abilities before you ever go out again. You could have died Ginger.” Merlin yelled the last sentence, trying to get across his worry.  
“You don’t get to make that call. I did just fine.” Ginger yelled as she walks closer to merlin.  
“Look I was just worried.” Merlin said softer but more aggressive than he wanted.  
“Oh it’s about you huh? What about how I feel after that intense pressure? Did you think of that, smart guy?” Ginger said poking her finger into Merlin’s chest with each word.  
“Ginger, love look.” Merlin started as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Ginger quickly broke the hold Merlin had on her shoulders. “Well maybe you should have thought of that before you yelled at me.” She said sternly and turned around and stormed out of the room. As she left gingers tears started to fall.  
Merlin was left standing in the middle of the room in shock. He had caught a glimpse of her tears. He found the nearest chair and sat, head in hands.  
Ginger on the other hand was storming her way to talk with someone, anyone but him. She was fully crying now, tears streaking her face.  
Merlin slowly pulled out his phone and started typing. He erased the message several times before committing to one. He hit send.  
As she was walking, Ginger felt he phone buzz. Out of reflex she opened her phone. She gave a huff as she saw it was from Merlin.  
The text said, “I’m sorry I yelled. I never meant to make you angry. I was just so scared of loosing you. I love you Ginger and I just don’t want to see you hurt.”  
Ginger gave a deep, calming sigh. Her years coming down harder now. “Idiot.”


End file.
